Store product is generally openly displayed for customer browsing and selecting for purchase. Current practices involve removing unsatisfactory store product from the salesfloor to ensure that standards are met. For instance, routine procedures are in place to remove produce items that fall below a certain standard from the sale floor to ensure that the freshest produce remain available for purchase. These procedures typically involve a store representative gathering store product from the salesfloor and placing the store product on a cart for disposal, and then accounting for the store product at a later time, in a location unseen from the salesfloor. Accordingly, the store representative has to account for the disposed merchandise separately from the gathering step, and is not present on the salesfloor to assist customers during such accounting.
Thus, a need exists for an inventory processing cart that allows for an accounting of the store product when the store product is gathered for disposal, and method of use thereof.